The World The Boy Saw
by RyRy Bruzz
Summary: This is my first Fan fiction. Plz no hate comments. :)
1. Memories

Its year 845, I was friends with 3 nice kids. My name is Ryan. Their names were Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert. We all lived in the Shiganshina District. We were close friends, until that day arrived, that horrible day.

I met with them and we were having a casual day. We were talking, making funny jokes, walking down streets. We decided to sit on a bench and talk a little bit.

"Hey guys, you wanna hear a hilarious joke?" questioned Eren.

"Ok," replied me, Mikasa, and Armin.

"What do you call Mikasa Ackerman while she's sewing clothes? Mikasew," Eren said. Mikasa, Armin, and I started to try to sound like we're laughing normally, Eren's jokes were horrible.

Then, all of the sudden the ground started to shake. Everyone crowded up to see what's going on. They all immediately looked over at the wall. We saw smoke peeking over Wall Maria. We all were wondering, what is going on? Then we all realized, it was a titan! Everyone looked in aw at the wall. We were scared, frightened, startled, terrified, and afraid of what is going to happen.

There was a titan's head peeking over the wall. It seemed to have no skin unlike other titans.

"That wall is over 50 meters tall," explained Armin in a startled voice. What Armin said shook me.

"Holy crap" said Eren.

Then, we heard a giant boom. It shook the ground like a earthquake. It shook us enough that we fell onto the ground. After we stood up, we saw that the wall was broken! Pieces of debris were flying in every direction. We saw houses crumple, people get smashed, it was like a living nightmare. Then, if the day could get any worse, titans started pouring in the town. We all said our goodbyes and headed off to our houses.

I was running with tears in my eyes to my house. My dad was John and today he went off to a business trip. My mom stayed home making lunch. When I was running, I saw blood a couple of titans eating people. I felt like breaking out crying and lying on the ground waiting for a titan to come but I stayed strong thinking in my head that my house was in one big piece and mom was making a chicken snack wrap. That made me feel a little better and a lot more hungry.

I finally reached my home and found that a piece of debris crashed half of my house and found mom trapped under some rubble. I struggled to pull her out when a noticed a titan. Mom noticed him too and started screaming for me to run. I refused and kept on trying to pull her out. Then, Ian Dietrich appeared. Ian and my mom were close friends. Ian is part of the Garrison regiment.

"EREN GO WITH IAN NOW!" screamed my mom.

"Fine, I always loved you" I said with tears in my eyes. I started running toward Ian crying hysterically. When I reached Ian, I went to go hug him but he pushed my head away and kept on running toward mom.

But it was too late and the titan grabbed mom. It was halfway through were Ian used his ODM gear. He immediately jumped to conclusions and headed toward the nape. I had hope that Ian was going to save her. He tried to kill it so fast the the hook latched off his nape. He tried again and killed it! I was so happy when she was released. She came running to me and I came running to her.


	2. The 104th Training Corps

It's now year 847, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and I joined the 104 Training Corps. I now have a lot of new friends such as Sasha Brouse, Conny Springer, Reiner Braun, Christa Reiss, Ymir, Marco Bodt, Jean Kirstein, and lots of others. But there was this one person that everyone knows but never says his real name. He prefers to be called "The Protector". Eren, Mikasa, and Armin already were friends with him. I think I was the only one who he doesn't know.

So I decided to introduce myself to him, "Hi, My name is Ryan, wanna be friends?"

I think I overwhelmed him a little bit. He didn't know what to say but he said something.

"H-Hi, my name is the Protector, Protector for short. And we can be friends"

He smiled and shook my hand. I went back to Eren and Mikasa. Armin was hanging out with Christa. I'm pretty sure he likes her. I saw Eren having an argument with Jean. Mikasa was trying to stop the argument but Eren was pushing her away. Eren probably is embarrassed that Mikasa is treating him like a child.

I tried to break it up but Jean punched me. I fell to the floor with a big bruise. Mikasa and Armin came to my aid. Armin probably heard the ruckus and decided to see what's going on. When Jean pushed me, i'm pretty sure that triggered Eren and went berserk.

They were keep on fighting until the commander, Keith Shadis, peeked through the door. We all saw the door open and everyone stopped everything there were doing and looked over. I immediately crawled under a table. Eren and Jean stopped fighting, Mikasa and Armin were trying to act normal. Everyone was still.

"Would someone care to explain the little ruckus I heard just now? I do hope everything is alright" commented Keith.

Then, all of the sudden, Mikasa replied "Sasha passed some gas sir"

Sasha was incredibly embarrassed. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughs including me. When the commander left, I burst out laughing including everyone else. I actually feel bad for her. She got over it eventually.

"ATTENTION!" shouted Keith.

It's now the next day. I am so excited! Today is when we get to practice the Omni-Directional Mobility Gear. Everyone was so excited. I shuffled my feet against the gravel to talk to Protector.

"Hey, are you nervous to use the gear protector?" I asked him

"Not really actually. See, I came from the underground city under Stohess district and found some gear. I decided to self-teach me and use the gear to my advantage. My dream was to become part of the Cadet Corps and move up to the Scout Regiment. But that was along time ago." replied Protector.

I was fascinated about what he just explained to me.

"Wow, cool!" I replied loudly.

"Ryan! Shut up! Do you want to get in trouble?!" shouted Jean.

"RYAN!" screamed Keith. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Uh, Sir, um, I was, uh, asking Protector a question?" I replied saluting.

"WELL STOP TALKING!" roared Keith.

"Uh, Yes sir! Sorry sir!" I responded.

"OK, NOW TO START TRAINING!"


	3. Training

"I'M DOING IT! I'M DOING IT! WOO HOO! LOOK PROTECTOR!" I screamed with joy.

"Very impressive Ryan. Your awesome!" he responded.

'Thanks," I replied.

I heard that all my other friends passed the Omni-Directional Mobility Gear… except for one. Eren was the one, the one who didn't pass.

"Hey, do you feel bad for Eren?" I questioned protector.

"Yeah, kinda"

Eren is so mad right now it's crazy. Mikasa and Armin are trying to cool him down but I don't think that's helping. So I decide to walk over.

"H-Hey guys," I said.

"I NEED TO TRY AGAIN COME ON!" screamed Eren.

"Eren, calm down," replied Mikasa. For some reason, she always keeps her chill. I wonder how she does it.

"UGHHHHHHHHH" said Eren.

It has been an hour since we practiced our gear. We are now doing hand-to-hand combat. I pretty sure i'm going to do horrible. My partner is now Bertholdt Hoover. I actually feel pretty confident. I don't think he is that good.

"Hey-ughhhhh" I said

He kicked me, then pushed me, then kicked me again.

"Owwww" I moaned.

He walked away. I also saw Eren get beaten up by Annie. For some reason, Protector was looking at Annie. He said to me that he liked one girl but he's not saying when we first met. I think he likes her.

It is the next day and Eren finally mastered his gear! I am so happy for Eren. Also, I hear that we are killing Titan training dummies. I am so excited!

"Wha WOAHHH" I screamed while getting use to the gear.

The Protector started to laugh so did I.

We when off to the training area and it was so fun! It was actually a little scary too. Everyone was enjoying it. I was cutting out the napes of the wooden titans. It is hilarious how everyone keeps on killing Jean's titans. He gets so mad.

We returned to camp to go to bed. I sleep in a cabin that includes Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Protector, Annie, Christa, Reiner, Bertholdt, and me. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my brown eyes, black hair, and my face. I was my white face with the water and combed my hair. Then i went to sleep

"WAKE UP LAZY BONES" screamed Keith. He bargerd in the cabin. It was the next day and I was super tired.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh" replied everyone except for Mikasa. She just sat up and looked for Eren.

"Today, we are going to Trost!" screamed Keith.

Everyone was confused. We asked why.

"Because, last night, Wall Rose got destroyed by the Colossal Titan."

I looked around and noticed Bertholt wasn't there. I got a weird feeling about that guy.

"WE ARE HEADING OUT IN AN HOUR! GET READY!"


	4. The Battle at Trost

We were packing up for the trip, getting gas, blades, and scabbards. Getting our gear on. All that stuff.

"ATTENTION!" screamed Keith. "WE ARE HEADING TO TROST AT THIS VERY MOMENT."

"YES SIR" everyone replied.

We arrived at Trost District.

"EVERYONE ATTACK!" announced Keith.

"YES SIR" everyone said.

"REMEMBER STAY IN FORMATION" I screamed.

My group was with Eren, Armin, Mina, Thomas, Tom, Nac, Mylius, and others. We were all happy until a titan charged at us.

We rested on a roof of a home when all the sudden, a person announced "SQUAD 34 MOVE OUT! The vanguard needs support!"

"Right. Give them HELL!" Eren said.

We all charged to the vanguard.

Then we all saw how many titans there were.

"There's some many!" Mina stated.

"The vanguard has been completely overwhelmed" Thomas replied.

"I can't believe this! Those guys always talk so big!" Nac said shocked.

I didn't say anything because I was terrified. I didn't want to die. I was scared. I was scared for my life.

Then all of the sudden, an abnormal appeared!

"WE GOT AN ABNORMAL!" screamed Eren.

The abnormal had blonde hair and jumped at us.

Eren announced "PULL UP!"

All of the sudden the abnormal hit into a tall building, causing him to grab onto it. We all fell onto a nearby building. Then, we all immediately looked over to the abnormal. Everyone was in shock of what they have saw. THOMAS WAS IN THE ABNORMALS MOUTH! We all looked in shock at Thomas getting eaten. The abnormal finally swallowed Thomas. Then, Eren just snapped and went after the abnormal. He was screaming and threatening the abnormal. Everyone decided to follow him… except for one. Being the coward I am, I waited for everyone to go in front of me so I can escape. My mission was a success and I ran away.

I found a roof to rest on not to far away from the fight and I cried. I was sobbing and tears were rolling down my face. I saw everyone dieing and I was frozen. I couldn't move I was so scared. Nac, Mina, Mylius, and even Eren. I was crying and I couldn't stop. I decided to stop watching this horror and went farther away from the horrible battle that we are drastically losing. I decided to stop and go in an abandoned house and laid down on the couch, crying even more. Then I remembered Mikasa and Protector, what were they going to think of me. What if Armin survives and tells the whole story and saying that I was nowhere to be found. I continued to sob and moan.

Then I heard a loud noise. I sat up wondering what it was. Then I heard it again, but louder. And then again and again and again, each time getting louder and louder and louder. Then I was getting scared so I looked out the window. Then I saw a big foot. After that the ceiling collapsed.


	5. Titan

Then, the ceiling collapsed. I couldn't see anywhere because of all the debris. Then I felt something grap me. I was stuck. Then the debris cleared out and I started moving up into the sky. Then I knew what was happening. I was in a titan's grip!

The titan had black hair and big eyes. He was approximately 13 meters tall. I was terrified. My equipment fell off of me when the ceiling caved in. I had nothing to escape with, nothing to defend myself with. I had nothing. I am going to die. I stopped crying for once though.

Then, he opened his mouth. He put his hand up to his mouth, where my head, and arms were, and bit down.

 _ **Protector's Point of View**_

We have arrived at Trost District. It was a sunny morning and we were heading for battle. The Colossal Titan has broken through the wall last night and titans were invading. All of the citizens have been evacuated. It was just us. I looked over at Ryan and nodded.

"EVERYONE ATTACK!" ordered Keith.

"YES SIR!" everyone including me responded.

"REMEMBER STAY IN FORMATION!" shouted Ryan. He seems like he would a good commander.

Ryan and I gotten separated. In other words, we weren't in the same group. Ryan was in Squad 34 which included him, Eren, Armin, Mina, Thomas, Tom, Nac, and Mylius. My squad was Squad 17 which included Mikasa, Ian, and others. We agreed to sit down in a house. We were all tired except for Mikasa. She shows no emotion only when she's with Eren. I sat down on the couch along with Ian. Mikasa sat down at a table. It looked like a family ate were also with Christa, Ymir and Reiner. Reiner sat down on the other couch next to Christa. But before Reiner could sit down, Ymir raced to the couch and sat next to Christa. Christa was at the edge so Reiner was forced to sit next to Ymir.

"Hey guys, should we be looking for titans?" Reiner questioned.

"Nah. Let's just relax for awhile." respond Ian.

"Ok" replied Reiner. He was very uncomfortable sitting next to Ymir.

"Christa darling, Let's get married after this battle!" Ymir said. Christa just smiled and looked to the floor. She looked sad.

"Say, Christa you look awfully sad. Whats wrong?" I questioned.

"Oh… It's nothing, just thinking about my father and how my family hated me."

I frowned. I felt bad for Christa. Then all of the sudden, Mikasa stood up and looked out the window.

"Guys, there's a titan out there. We should really kill it." moaned MIkasa.

"Na-" replied Ian.

Before he could finish, Mikasa ran over to him and slapped him hard. I was sitting right next to the drama fest and I was scared. I shifted away from it.

"LET'S GO!" ordered Mikasa.

We all gathered up our gear and headed out the small doorway. I saw the titan, it had blonde hair and acted like an abnormal. For some reason, it had blood on its face and parts of blonde hair near the mouth.

Before anyone could react, MIkasa got a major head start and immediately went for the nape and cut it out. The abnormal was dead.

"Wow Mikasa! You're awesome!" I said.

"Thanks now where's Eren's group. She and everyone else went to find Eren, but I searched for a different person and that's Ryan. I got to the scene before everyone else and saw everyone dead but I saw Armin and Ryan nowhere to be seen. Then I realized that there was still a gas tank left and decided to follow the direction the tank was pointing to. It leading me to a crumpled house where I saw blood everywhere.


	6. Ryan

**NOTICE: This Chapter of** **The World The Boy Saw** **is from Protector's point of view.**

"Ry-Ryan?' I questioned. I saw legs with was dressed with our outfit.

Then I noticed that there was damaged Omni-Directional Mobility Gear on the floor.

I asked myself "Why would Ryan be all the way here, away from the battle?"

I asked myself that question for a whole minute.

"Maybe a titan through him here? No a titan can't do that. But an abnormal may have thrown him. But where could his upper body be?"

"Well, he's dead so let's move out to ba-" Ian said.

Once again, Mikasa attacked Ian but much harder. First, she punched him in the face extraordinarily hard. Next, she kicked him in the stomach. Then, she went berserk. She did that combination of punching and kicking 10x faster. Me and everyone else backed away from this aggressive fight.

"M-MIKASA!" I screamed.

She stopped and gave me a terrifying stare.

"Ughhhhhhhh" Ian said.

"S-Sorry Mikasa, keep going"

"NO PLEASE NO!" shouted Ian.

Instead of torturing Ian, She shoved him away and moaned, "If you ever insult my friends again, I will find you and KILL YOU!"

I glanced over at Ryan and approached his corpse. Then, I started crying. Mikasa was finishing screaming her speech and looked over at me. She was holding Ian by the collar now and made him to be in the air and then dropped him.

"Ahhh! Hey watch it!'

Mikasa walked over to me and sat on one knee.

"Protector, what is the matter?"

I continued sobbing and moaning. Everyone else (excluding Ian) gestured their heads to face the floor.

Then I just broke through and started sobbing louder than ever before.

Everyone was silent but Reiner was acting a little weird. He seemed like he heard something.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry and all that but a herd of titans are coming toward us!"

"Hey protector, stay here. If you need us, come to the Trost District base." explained Mikasa.

"O-ok" I stuttered.

And just like that, they were all gone. I glanced over at Ryan's legs. I had so many emotions running through my brain. Sadness, Fear, Anger, Sorrow. Those were the main emotions that I had at that moment. Then, there was a titan! It had grey hair and had a big stomach. He also had a beard which was grey also. He looked like a 10 meter class titan.

I gasped and used my gear to get away from it. Then I noticed that it was chasing me. I used my gas all up trying to get away and fell to the ground.

"Ughhhhh" I moaned. I was on my knees. Next, the titan barged through a house in the alley I was hiding in. My blades were broken so I had nothing to protect myself with. It seemed like he hadn't noticed me because he kept on running, smashing many more houses in the process. I felt relieved, then the titan came back and noticed me.

I looked up at him. He was just walking over to me very slowly.

"So this is how I die. Alone, afraid, no defence."

I had noticed another pair of footsteps. I didn't mind that. I was thinking about my whole life. It flashed before me. Then, I started getting cold. I was weirded out by that. I looked over at the titan,he was shivering too but still walking over to me. Then the other pair of footsteps became louder and louder and louder. I was getting colder too. Then a new titan barged through a house to me. He had black hair and was covered in ice. It looked like the Armored Titan that took down Wall Maria but instead of armor, it was ice. It looked like a 17 meter titan. He was so fast that he knocked down the bearded titan. Then, ice came barging out of his hands, covering the bearded titan whole. After the titan was completely iced, the new titan kicked the ice crystal causing it to break it. The bearded titan vanished. It was pulverized.

After that, the titan let out a booming roar. So loud that it broke some nearby windows. One of the windows that broke was right in the back of me. Glass shards ripped my back. I screamed in agony. I was bleeding, bleeding everywhere.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain.

After I got hit, I fell to the ground. I was still screaming. When I was doing so, I noticed the Ice Titan was looking at me. By now everything around me was ice. I was freezing and screaming. Then, five other titans came over. This time, the Ice Titan made snow come out of his hands. The snow was probably moving at 100 mph, knocking down two titans. Two killed, three to go.

The next three titans had a little bit more muscle than the other two. But that wasn't a problem for the Ice Titan. One freezed. One punched. And finally, one kicked.

I was still screaming in agony when I noticed the Ice Titan saw other titans and almost left. But, an abnormal approached me. It grabbed me hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "HELP ME!"

The Ice Titan stopped running in the opposite direction to other titan and turned his head to me. Then he started bolting at me. Ice was covering everything in its path. Houses, stores, little markets.

Then finally the Ice Titan came to my aid. He froze the abnormal with me in his right hand. The Ice Titan wasn't too careful with freezing because my left arm got frozen.

"OH MY GOSH! MY ARM!" I screamed.

The Ice titan punched the abnormal and the abnormal was dead. I fell to the ground. I injured my frozen arm. It is broken. I knew that for a fact.

I fell on my right leg but I was good. The Ice Titan kneeled down in front of me. He picked me up and punched a hole in the nearby house. He put me inside. I sat down on the couch.

"It is intelligent?" I said confused. And just like that the Ice Titan took off. "What?"


End file.
